Frozen
by Koshika Minamoto
Summary: Koji is being haunted by a mysteriouis girl from his reoccuring dreams. He has a feeling he can't shake off and is being drawn to her? What does this girl want? Why is he being drawn to him? Why is she so...frozen?
1. Dreams

**This is my digimon fanfic. I'm having a hard time writing it and it's been put to the side. I will finish it though! I am in the middle of writing a few other stories too, so be patient. Please read and review! Feel free to e-mail me! Oh, and sorry about any typo's or misspelled words.**

**Frozen**

CHAPTER ONE

The damp grey mist soaked his faced as he raced through the forest. Legs burning and heart  
thudding, he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to.

The strong unfamiliar force was drawing him nearer and nearer. He came to a sudden halt at the edge of a frozen pond and slowly gazed across. The shape of a girls body caught is eye in the center of the pond.

Her back was facing him and she was wearing a pair of figure skates. But she was dead still. Not even the slightest wind blew her thin blond hair around. She only had on a sweater and jeans in the frosty whether. Her whole body was grey from the dawning mist and seemed to  
have a gloomy look to it. A feeling of fear trickled down his spine. He was being drawn to her.

He tried desperately to shout to her but no words came out. He clasped his hand to his throat in astonishment. He tried to yell and scream as loud as possible but nothing came out, not even the littlest murmur came from his voice. His heart felt like it was coming through his chest as time ticked by and with every moment he had no idea what could happen next.

We deep caution he slowly stepped out onto the ice and shuffled closer and closer to her...

With a flash he opened his eyes and to his relief, he was still in his bed room. He leaned over is bed and his best friend Takuya was sound asleep, as if everything was perfect. He was  
even snoring too, of course. He must have dreamt his night mare.

He rolled back over and glanced over at the clock, 5:23 am. He slid out of bed and slipped on his shoes and coat. Then he crept out side and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut he belted off into the dim light of the dawn. He headed back lane of his farm and rushed through the forest until he didn't know where he was. He ran deeper and deeper into the frosty forest until he was no longer on his property. He was lost. He walked on a little further till he caught up with his breath again.

Just a head he could just make out the image a frozen pond. A faint mist lingered across the  
smooth surface. Just like his dream. He gazed across the frozen water.

"I don't think we're suppose to be out here, Koji," Takuya broke into Koji's thoughts almost half scaring him to death.  
Koji swung around and sighed in relief, "Oh man. You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were asleep?"  
"I was, until you started sleep walking," Takuya said half asleep himself "Dude, what's up with you?"  
Koji continued to look across the pond, "What? A...nothing, just had a dream. I needed a little air..."  
"Well, it's a good thing I followed you. I hope you know where we are," Takuya yawned.  
"Ummmm. Yeah, I think so," Koji was still a little dazed.  
"Good. I hope you're satisfied, I'm wet and cold!" Takuya whipped the moisture from the mist  
off his face.

Koji had one last look across the pond and slowly turned around, following Takuya back the way they came.  
"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm freezing," Takuya shivered.  
"You should have put on a coat," Koji told him as they walked through the frost.


	2. Flash

CHAPTER TWO

"Koji! Koji! Get up! Get up! Its 2:30! Do you plan on sleeping all afternoon! Come on sleepy head!" Koji woke to the sound of a little girls voice.  
"Ah, what? Oh, Jamie..." Koji sat up rupping his eyes "When did you get hear?"  
"About 10 hours ago!" Jamie said exagterating, "Hurry up! Come on I want you to push me on the tire swing!"  
"Ohhhhh. Not now Jame! Just wait alittle...wait till I'm up..."  
Jamie jumped up and down and tried to pull Koji out of bed, "But you are up! You're talking! Change from your Pj's and come on!"

Jamie was Koji's 8 year old little cousin. She was very energetic and was Koji's only cousin.

"Ah, for crying out loud! Why do we have to be woken up by a little girl so early in the morning..." Takuya said pulling the covers over his face.  
"For your information it's 2:30! Its quite past the early morning! AND I'm not little! I'm 8!" Jamie marched over beside Takuya's sleeping bag, her brown pigtails bobbing up and down.  
"And that would be 7 years younger than we are," Takuya laughed, he loved little kids.  
"Humpf!" Jamie crossed her arms, then jumped up on Koji's bed and started bouncing on it.  
"Oh for goodness sake! Can't Aunt Sally take you to the swing?" Koji mumbled.  
"Nope. Mommy dropped me off earlier and your mom is babysitting me. My mom's gone to New York for this Christmas beak. She left this morning. Don't you remember?" Jamie stopped jumping.

Koji thought back and then remember that Jamie's mom, his mom's sister Sally, was at a buisness conference up till Christmas Eve. Jamie was staying at their house until she got back. Since the fact her dad left when she was three and wanted nothing to do with his daughters exsistence, they watched her when ever they needed to. What a way for him to spend his Christmas Break, being harassed by an 8 year old!

"Oh yeah...I remember now," Koji said as he flung the covers off himself and took some clothes into the bathroom to get changed.  
"Yay! You're up!" Jamie said as she ran out of the room into the kitchen to Koji's mom, "They're up Auntie Mandy!"

When Koji opened the door of the bathroom when he was done Takuya was standing there with his clothes rolled in a ball under his arm,"I'm some what less than amused by that bouncing machine that woke us up. Since when was she was coming today?"  
"Sorry, I forgot!" Koji giggled and Takuya slammed the bathroom door in Koji's face. He knew Takuya didn't mind Jamie.

With everything that had happened last night Koji's mind was blank except for the dream he had. As he stumbled out into the kitchen his mom gave him a curious look.  
"You alright? You look sorta tired? Sleeping in until 2:30. What time were you guys up to last night?" Mandy asked her son as she washed the dishes.  
"Oh, you know, all and any hours," Koji sat at the kitchen table and leaned back in the chair.  
"Auntie Mandy, tell Koji to take me out to the tire swing!" Jamie said innocently.  
"Koji, take your cousin out to the swing. But after you had Takuya have had breakfast. I have to run to the grocery for awhile store, ok? Watch Jamie till I get back," Mandy said as she dried her hands, grabbed her car keys, threw on her coat and went out the door.

Jamie ran over to the window and waved to her as she drove off, then she turned to the boys, "Kay, now hurry up and eat!"  
Takuya walked into the kitchen, plopped down at the table and licked his lips, "OK! Whats for breakfast?"  
Jamie crabbed a box of cearal and two bowls from the cupboard, "Fruit Loops!"  
"Milk please." Takuya asked.  
Jamie got the milk from the fridge and put it on the table. She watched the boys eat their ceral with her head rested on her hands on the table.  
"Jame, why don't you go play with you barbies?" Koji looked up.  
"Cause, they're boring. I played with them for 5 hours this morning waiting for YOU to get up," she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh boy. This is gonna be a long Christmas Break..." Koji sighed.

xxxxx

"Yay!" Jamie yelled into the brisk winter air as she ran over to the tree that had the tire swing dangling from it.  
She jumped into it and yelled, "Push me Koji!"  
Koji walked over to the tire swing and pushed his cousin higher and higher as he stared at the forest in the distance.  
Takuya walked over behind him, "Sooooooo. I'm guessing where going to go investigate the forest later?"  
"I don't know what it is. I feel something. A feeling that draws me deeper and deeper into the forest. I don't know what it is though? Just have to keep looking." Koji said as he pushed Jamie higher.  
Jamie laughed and giggled and talked to herself not listening to Koji and Takuya.  
"I have to go home soon. My mom is coming to get me at five o'clock. It's three now." Takuya said looking at his watch.  
"Ask her if you can stay another night. I don't want to be stuck with Jamie all this time!" Koji pleaded.  
"Ok, I will. Later though." Takuya agreed.

Just then a gold flash caught Koji's eye from deep in the forest. Scrap, Koji's golden retriever started barking from in the barn, where he slept most of the time. Koji felt the strong force he felt in his dream. He just HAD to go to find it. He bursted off back lane.  
"Huh?" Jamie said dishearted.  
"Hey, Koji where are you going?" Takuya yelled after him.  
Koji stopped, "Jame wait there OK? We'll be back in a minute! Don't move! You can swing by yourself for a minute."  
"Kay," Jamie nodded and started to swing again.

Koji continued racing down back lane, Takuya right behind him, "I can feel something weird Takuya! Just like my dream!"  
"What? What are you talking about? What dream?" Takuya managed to mumble out.  
Koji gasped for air, "Well...last night I had a weird dream about a girl in the middle of that frozen pond...and I was being drawn to her or something by this force."  
"So that was the purpose of our little adventure at 5:30 this morning!" Takuya blurted out.

They broke into the forest at a breakneck speed. Koji's heart was beating faster and faster as they came closer and closer to what Koji was after. He could feel it, he was getting closer. He wanted it, he had a craving for it. He needed it. It was like an obessisive feeling. Although, he didn't know what he was looking for. Koji was drawn to the forzen pond again and they stopped. Stone silent. Only the sound of their heavy breathing was herd as Koji looked around and Takuya drew in huge breaths for air.

"The feeling is gone. Whatever I felt, is gone now. But it was here! It or _what_ ever, was here! Gosh, this is a pain." Koji took in deep breaths.  
"Oh man." Takuya whipped sweat off his forehead, "I'm really not in shape. Lets not do that again!"  
Koji's heart settled down, "Yeah, well-"

Koji's heart almost stopped as he herd a firmilair shrieking scream!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he could hear Jamie screaming in the distance at the top of her lungs.

They spung back around and headed towards the farm again. Koji's heart was now jumping with fear. He was scared to death. Was Jamie OK? All he could think was him getting back there and she was gone or hurt.

They flung out of the forest, up the back lane and out to the tire swing and house. And there was Jamie her face in her hands and Scrap barking like mad in circles around her. Koji dashed over to Jamie and picked her up. She buried her face on his shoulder and bauled.

"Some...Something tried to grab me! But...But Scrap came out and scared it away! He saw it! But...But I didn't! I...I turned around and nothing was there! As if...As if I was crazy and had imagined it all!" Jamie managed to say between sobs "But Scrap knows! He...He believes me! He saved my life!"  
Koji and Takuya's eyes widdened.  
"What did it feel like?" Koji asked calmly.  
"Like a ghost or a spirit! Just like a cold drift taking you away!" Jamie cried.  
"Did you hear anything?" Takuya asked, his eyes filled with curiousity and concern.  
"Just the whistle of the wind..." Jamie calmed down.  
Koji looked at Takuya, "She just got spooked because she was all alone and scared to be without us on the farm. It's common among lottle kids. Kind of like being afriad of the dark."  
"Yeah. You're right...Or, something real weird could be going on..." Takuya said.

Storm clouds set in a few rain drops prickled down on their faces.

"It's starting to rain." Jamie said resting her head on Koji's shoulder, totally tuckered out.

Koji carried Jamie inside and Takuya opened the door for them. Jamie ran over to the couch and clicked on the TV. There was thunder in the distance.

Jamie shivered with fear, "I don't like thunder storms...They're scary."  
Koji looked out their big bay window and out into the forest, "Yeah. It's OK Jame."


	3. The Feeling

CHAPTER THREE

That night Koji lay awake, lost in thought about the events of the day. Takuya was sound asleep by now. His mom had ended up letting him stay another night. He had a feeling he was going to spend a lot of his time this break with his best friend.

As he laid half unconscious, drifting into a deep sleep, his mind wondered around different paths. His dream, would he dream it again tonight? Who was that girl in the dream? What was the gold flash he saw earlier from the forest? What had REALLY happened to Jamie on the tire swing? And what force lay in the forest?

xxxxx

He halted at the edge of the frozen pond. It was damp and grey. Mist smothered his face. That girl, he had to get nearer to her. What did she want? But she didn't make the fragalist move, she just stood, lifeless. Was she real? He felt something very mysterious about her. She was the force that was calling for him.

Koji lift his foot slowly out onto the solid ice. Mist floated all around him. He could hardy see the girl. He slid closer and closer to the gloomy girl. She almost looked frozen, but Koji could feel she was alive. He slipped nearer and with every step his heart hammered on his chest, harder and harder.

Faintly, whispers started surrounding him. Where were they coming from? The echo's got louder and louder in his head and when he was and inch away from putting his hand on her shoulder he focus on the soft sobbing he herd in his head. The crying and weeping got louder as his trembling hand came closer to resting on her shoulder. He was too spooked to say anything. But then what was he doing hear in the first place?

He placed his hand on her shoulder and a scream screeched through his head. The girl was still. She was warm but dull and damp from the mist. A sort of sad, confusing and frustrating pain surged through his body and he immediately removed his hand from her shoulder. Minutes seemed like hours as they ticked by and Koji stood ice still, waiting for something to happened. His heart was so wild he could feel the pulse in his ears.

Without warning the girl swung around, eye's flickering as she moved. Her hair swayed and then with a quick move of her hand she raised it and shot a green bright light at Koji, pushing him father away.  
"What do you want with me?" Koji yelled as he was blasted backwards.  
A girl's voice whispered in his head like a breeze passing by and slowly was lost in the distance...

Koji gasped as he shot upright in his bed, trying to breath quieter he looked around. A cold sweat dripped from his face. Then he knew that the girl was in the forest right now. Glimpsing at the clock as he flung out of bed and he noticed it was the earlier hours again, 5:46 am.  
"Takuya!" he tried to wake his friend, "She's out there! She out there now! I can FEEL her!"  
Takuya groaned and suddenly realized what was happening, "What? Where are you going? Ok, I'm coming!"

Koji forced his coat on not even bothering to do it up, laced up his shoes and burst out the back door, Takuya on his heels. Back lane the force he felt got stronger in a more intense way, the girl, she was close by.

His lungs felt like they would catch fire at any moment when he reached the pond. His heart almost came up through his mouth as he saw a girl sitting on the ice, fiddling with her skates beside her. It was her. The girl from his dreams. The one he was being drawn too. Koji stepped out onto the ice and the girl quickly looked up at Koji, meeting his gaze and fled, flinging her skates over her shoulder. Koji tried to go after her put slipped and fell on the ice.  
"WAIT!" Koji called after the girl as disappeared into the fog. But she was gone.

As Koji lay stomach first on the ice he drew in huge gasps of hair and breathed out making steam clouds from his mouth.  
Takuya walked over to Koji on the frozen water, "She sure took off fast."  
"Yeah...No kidding. It's almost as if we never saw her. Why on earth would she take off so fast! As if she was afraid..." Koji got up.  
Takuya was lost for words as stared at the route the girl took off down, "I don't know."  
"Something is weird about her. Something is very wrong all together! But I need to find her...Some how," Koji turned around to go back home.


End file.
